Lion King Concert
by Hound Warheart
Summary: Four characters from the Lion King form a band and perform live for thousands of people with love and hate along the way.
1. Chapter 1 First concert

**I do not own the lion king Disney does. Also I do not own the songs mentioned in this fanfiction you will only see this once.**

Nashville, TN  
On a charter bus a new rock band was waiting for their cue. "Dudes I am so nervous." said a bass guitarist. "Mohatu. Chill man its going to be alright just think of it like the recording booth" Replied the lead singer. Mohatu looked at his friends. Kopa who was their drummer, Kovu who was basic guitar, and Simba their vocals. "Your right Simba" he said grabbing his bass and tuned it. A knock on the door signaled that they where ready. Slowly they got off the bus to see a huge crowd of fan's. "Holy Shit" Kopa explained. Police and security guards kept the crowd under control. They began walking toward the stadium. A fangirl meet them at the door. "Wow! How'd you get past security" Kovu asked. "I'm your biggest fan. Can I have your autograph's" she asked. Simba smiled and signed a poster of them. "Hey! Get back" called a police officer. Before he reached the fan Kopa told him to back off. He then signed under Simbas name. Kovu then signed his name and Mohatu finally signed his name. "See you inside. Here's a V.I.P pass." Simba said handing her the card. They walked in and headed toward the stage.

*Under the stage*  
Simba plugged up his own guitar and microphone. The stage started to move. Kopa rolled the china symbol. Kovu plucked at a cord. Mohatu plucked the opposite cord.  
"Ladies and gentlemen you are allowed to stand...you are allowed to scream and shout... and you are allowed to let...us...rock...your...world." Simba said. Once the stage was in its spot Kovu started playing a revolution song.

If you feel you empty so used up  
so Let down If you feel so angry  
so ripped off so stepped on your  
not the only refusing to back down  
you're not the only one so get up

LETS START A RIOT  
A RIOT LETS START  
A RIOT A RIOT  
LETS START A RIOT

If you feel so filthy  
so dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
so painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one

Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
so get up

Lets start a riot  
a riot lets start  
a riot

Lets start a riot  
a riot lets start  
a riot

Mohatu played an epic guitar solo

If you feel so empty  
so used up so let  
down if you feel so  
angry just get up

Lets start a riot  
a riot lets start  
a riot

Lets start a riot  
a riot lets start  
a riot

Lets start a riot  
a riot lets start  
a riot

Lets start a riot  
a riot lets start  
a riooooooooot!  
(Riot- Three days grace)

* * *

**Next song will be Animal I have become.**


	2. Chapter 2 Animal I have become

**I do not own the lion king Disney does. Also I do not own the songs mentioned in this fanfiction you will only see this once.**

Nashville, TN  
On a charter bus a new rock band was waiting for their cue. "Dudes I am so nervous." said a bass guitarist. "Mohatu. Chill man its going to be alright just think of it like the recording booth" Replied the lead singer. Mohatu looked at his friends. Kopa who was their drummer, Kovu who was basic guitar, and Simba their vocals. "Your right Simba" he said grabbing his bass and tuned it. A knock on the door signaled that they where ready. Slowly they got off the bus to see a huge crowd of fan's. "Holy Shit" Kopa explained. Police and security guards kept the crowd under control. They began walking toward the stadium. A fangirl meet them at the door. "Wow! How'd you get past security" Kovu asked. "I'm your biggest fan. Can I have your autograph's" she asked. Simba smiled and signed a poster of them. "Hey! Get back" called a police officer. Before he reached the fan Kopa told him to back off. He then signed under Simbas name. Kovu then signed his name and Mohatu finally signed his name. "See you inside. Here's a V.I.P pass." Simba said handing her the card. They walked in and headed toward the stage.

*Under the stage*  
Simba plugged up his own guitar and microphone. The stage started to move. Kopa rolled the china symbol. Kovu plucked at a cord. Mohatu plucked the opposite cord.  
"Ladies and gentlemen you are allowed to stand...you are allowed to scream and shout... and you are allowed to let...us...rock...your...world." Simba said. Once the stage was in its spot Kovu started playing a revolution song.

If you feel you empty so used up  
so Let down If you feel so angry  
so ripped off so stepped on your  
not the only refusing to back down  
you're not the only one so get up

LETS START A RIOT  
A RIOT LETS START  
A RIOT A RIOT  
LETS START A RIOT

If you feel so filthy  
so dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
so painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one

Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
so get up

Lets start a riot  
a riot lets start  
a riot

Lets start a riot  
a riot lets start  
a riot

Mohatu played an epic guitar solo

If you feel so empty  
so used up so let  
down if you feel so  
angry just get up

Lets start a riot  
a riot lets start  
a riot

Lets start a riot  
a riot lets start  
a riot

Lets start a riot  
a riot lets start  
a riot

Lets start a riot  
a riot lets start  
a riooooooooot!  
(Riot- Three days grace)

* * *

**Next song will be Animal I have become.**


End file.
